How to play guitar
by AAJL
Summary: "Hey, Klavier?" "Hm?" "Can you teach me how to play guitar?" Where Klavier teaches Ema how to play guitar /One-shot/


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.**

* * *

><p>(Ema and Klavier are just mucking around at Klavier's apartment. Ema is watching Klavier compose another song.)<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Klavier?"<p>

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me how to play guitar?"

Klavier's head snapped up from the manuscript he was drafting. Did he hear right? Was _the_ Ema Skye asking him to teach her _how to play guitar_?

"I thought you hated it when I play guitar."

"I hate those electric ones. I like acoustic ones, like the ones hanging inside your display cabinet."

"Was there a reason behind this, Fraulein?"

"No, I just wanted to be able to play an instrument."

"So why the guitar? Why not try playing the piano, for example? Or the violin?"

"I chose the guitar because you've got at least a hundred lying around in your apartment, fop. I thought I could just borrow one to practise with. Unlike _some _people, I can't afford to spend money on anything other than food and rent."

"Then why didn't you just ask me to buy you a new piano?"

"One, you know I hate it when you spend money on unnecessary things just for me, and two, there's no way a piano will fit in my apartment; you know how small it is."

"Fine. Just let me finish going through my composition first. In the meantime, why don't you go and choose a guitar you'd like to play?"

Ema carefully stepped over the thick files that were scattered all over the floor and walked over to the wall-sized display cabinet on the far side of the room. Opening the glass doors, she came eye to eye with at least thirty guitars that had been polished so well they could have been used as a mirror. Running her fingers over the smooth, shiny instruments, she finally chose a simple brown guitar, feeling incredibly guilty at the prospect of leaving her fingerprints all over the beautiful instrument.

"Alright, can you bring that guitar to me, Fraulein? I know I told you I always keep my guitars tuned, but I'll check it for you anyway."

Making her way back to his desk, Ema handed him the guitar and sat down in the seat opposite him. Klavier quickly strummed his fingers over the strings.

"This one's good to go. Do you know how to hold a guitar?"

"There's a reason as to why I asked you to _teach_ me, fop."

Klavier laughed.

"As you wish, Fraulein."

He positioned the guitar sitting in his lap as a demonstration.

"_This_ is how you're supposed to hold a guitar. Try it."

Ema was still holding the guitar at arm's length. She awkwardly brought it closer to herself and was still unable to properly position it. Klavier reached over and helped her position her arms over the instrument.

"This feels really weird," she complained, squirming in her seat.

"You'll get used to it," Klavier said, smiling. "Now, try plucking a string."

_TWANG!_

"...Gently."

_TWANG!_

"I said gently, Ema."

_Twang ~_

"That's it. Now try again."

_Twang ~_

"Good."

For the next half hour, Klavier patiently explained and repeatedly demonstrated the basics of playing the guitar. Ema was quickly growing frustrated with all this new information, wondering how it all managed to fit inside the Gavinner's head. But then again, his head _did_ seem to be as big as his ego at times...

After another twenty minutes, Ema was able to play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', albeit awkwardly.

Klavier was laughing delightedly.

"Well done, Fraulein!" he said, applauding. Ema bit back a smile, unaccustomed to such praise.

"Alright, play it for me one more time?"

"Fine."

_Twang. Twang. Pause. Twang. Twang. Pause. Tw-SNAP!_

_Damn._

"Ah, you broke a string," Klavier sighed, examining the damage.

"Sorry," she apologised.

"No big deal. I break strings all the time, even now."

"No you don't. I've never seen you break one."

"Well, what's happened has happened. I'll just have to re-string it. Would you like to try again, Fraulein?"

"No thanks. I now realise I'd much rather dust for fingerprints."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh. This one-shot was kinda pathetic. I was bored and just felt like writing something.**

**Reviews are kindly appreciated.**


End file.
